Lion, Slytherin, and Pain
by YaoiLover1998
Summary: Harry is abused in almost every way possible and goes dark. He hides it for a while before getting tired of his mask. He reveals his true self one day and hell breaks out. Dark Harry. Evil, Rapist Dumbledore. Ron and Hermione bashing later. Please enjoy. Slow/Late Updates. Lemon Later. SLASH! HarryXBoy. Idk who he will be with. Decide later. Back in business now :) Enjoy. Pic Mine


**Author: **YaoiLover1998

**Summary: **Harry, Ron, and Hermione get in a fight because Harry is always in the spotlight. He gets fed up with them and other Gryffindors. Draco Malfoy takes Harry to the infirmary. What is this crazy world? J Dumbledore is an ass.

**Rating: **_M- for later chapters possibly._

**Disclaimer:** I do Not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I will only put this up once in awhile. No Sue Me.

**Warning:** Dark Harry. Evil Dumbledore. Blushing Malfoy ;) Blushing Snape. _**SLASH**_. Cursing. Crack-ish. Will be gruesome in later chaps. Hermione and Ron Bashing because they are assess. Snape and Malfoy Friendly…Other Stuff Eventually. Voldemort may be kind and nice so if that scares you like Snape smiling I sorry for you.

**This is a part of a chapter from later on in the story ;) hope you like. I'm gonna be busy soon because schools starting again. Please don't be mad and NO FLAMES! PWEASE! *I'm tired of being depressed***

**Story:**-*Harry Potter*-

Harry Potter could not help the fact that he was famous and chosen for supposed 'Great deeds' but that didn't mean Ron had to be a…a…severe whinny prick. 'Now I see why Snape hates students.' Harry thought, evil images of strangling Ron filled his brain and he smiled maliciously before shaking his head. A sudden throb made him stop dead and grip his head. Coincidentally, his hand went over the lightning shaped scar. He looked around the nearly empty hall and saw the girls bathroom. Faintly wondering how he got here before he rushed in there and fell to his knee's from the pain.

He heard a snicker but ignored it in willing the pain to go away. "Well, well, Potter. What are you doing here? Crying over your boyfriend?" The snide voice of Draco Malfoy drifted faintly through his mind. He could barely comprehend what he said and had to bite his tongue from screaming out from the amount of pain going through him. "Potter? Come on boy wonder. Get your ass up." was that a faint tendril of worry mixed in with the normally snide voice? He barely felt the tears slide down his face before oblivion pulled him under.

~`~,~ Some Time Later

*Harry's View*

I woke up slowly at first. The darkness trying to grab back a hold of me as my consciousness swam for the surface. I let a small whimper out unconsciously as I tried to escape the heavy darkness. I barely opened my eyes, a trick I learned that helps if I need to know some stuff before hand, and caught small flashes of three guys and a lady rushing between my bed and someplace else. I saw black on two of the people and a dress. I opened my eyes and closed them. Then I shot up and turned on my side and emptied the little food I got to eat into a waste basket near my bed. I dry heaved a few more times and saw some tissues. I wiped my face off and looked at them.

First was Dumbledore. He was wearing a hippie dress that did him no good. Somebody will have to get him some clothes to where so he can learn to fit in. The Second figure looked a bit blurry but I could always pick him out in a crowd with a nose like that. From the way he's scowling, he probably heard me think that. Well, he has no right in my mind anyway. Grrrr big nose Snape. Can't give me a detention if I'm thinking it can you. I glared right back at him and mentally stuck my tongue out at him and imagined him in Dumbledore's dress. Ha look at his expression now. Take that Transvestite Snape. **HA!**

The last figure is…Malfoy? What's he doing here. Wait!…Where's here? I looked around and noticed the infirmary, and giving an involuntary groan. "What happened to my sorry ass now?" I asked in a raspy voice and winced at the pain still lingering in my head. A glass of water appeared by my bedside and I gave an appreciative nod and toke a big swallow of water. "Well Harry. Draco here said that you collapsed after you entered the girls bathroom." At this he raised an eyebrow and I lowered my head. "Nearest place that was empty." I said in a quiet voice. He stroked his beard in thought and asked, "Is it Voldemort again?" Malfoy and Snape let out an involuntary shiver while I just nodded.

"Which one?" He asked serenely. "…a new one. He brought my mother back and used imperious to make her torture me and kill me but he would bring me back just to do it again. Dad to…" Dumbledore shook his head sadly and I curled up on myself. My robes were annoying me so I took them off. I looked down and thought for a minute. "Dumbledore, sir. It's bad when I would actually wish for that to happen. Because I do. I wish that would happen, if it got me away from _them." I said with as much malice as I could._

_Malfoy and Snape stayed silent, their arms crossed. I sent a glare towards Dumbledore and saw him flinch at the heat of my gaze. "I'll go get Mrs. Granger and Mr. Weasley." Snape said. "No! Don't get fire crotch or the mud blood." I said, hate still evident in my voice. Malfoy snickered when I said fire crotch but when I said mud blood, everyone's mouths dropped open. "Harry? Are you alright?" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Yes, so very alright. Especially where you send me." My glare fixed on him yet again and I think I saw a shudder go through him._

"_Dumbledore, I'm tired. Tired of pretending for you. I want out." he looked at me, perplexed. "My boy, what do you mean?" "I want out of Gryffindor. I went there because you told the hat to send me there. I like the Weasley twins but they are the only ones who have never doubted me or called me a fame head like fire crotch. IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU PUT ME IN THESE SITUATIONS NINETY PERCENT OF THE TIME! I would give up all this fucking fame put on my head for some fucking accident that happened when I was two! I just wanted to be a normal wizard, but no, stupid fate has to stick me as some famous person." now I was just muttering to myself while Malfoy and Snape's eyes where wide and Malfoy's arms fell to his side while his jaw went wide in disbelief._


End file.
